Pettish
by opurple
Summary: Slaine yang merajuk di pagi hari dengan dalih teringat aktifitas hina semalaman. warning inside / sho-ai Inaho x Slaine, InaSlaine? Orangebat? dldr!


**Pettish. **

Presented by **opurple**

Slaine/Inaho | rated **T+** for language | parody, romance | drabble | Shounen-Ai | typo, unbetaed, possibly OOC, AU, Tsundere!Slaine dll

**I do own nothing, but story and ideas!**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Pemuda berambut _silver_ itu bergelut dengan selimutnya, pun matahari yang menyapa ia tolak menjadi atensinya. Sedang Inaho yang sudah terjaga sedari tadi hanya bisa menatap gemas kekasihnya—tentu masih dengan raut muka datarnya—Di sentuhnya pipi gemuk itu, bibir _plum_ itu. _Ah maha karya yang cantik sempurna_ jika Inaho bisa mengekspresikannya.

Merasa ada usikkan lain selain kibas cahaya surya, ia sedikit mengeryitkan mata, mengerang seolah belum ingin menyambut paginya. Tapi apa mau dikata, gelitik geli di tengkuknya langsung menyengatnya. Dan pada akhirnya mata biru laut itu terbuka, merajuk ceritanya.

"Selamat pagi, _Koumori_." _pess_—pipi Slaine kini merah padam. Dalihnya belum terbiasa dengan Inaho dan sapaan lembut di pagi hari. Sampai-sampai ia lupa kalau sedang merajuk. Pipinya di gembungkan, tubuhnya di dudukkan, dan selimut yang menutup mereka disibakkan.

Kembali ia memerah tat kala menatap tubuh sang kekasih yang hanya bertelanjang dada. Belum cukup itu, seluruh wajahnya tambah memadam saat pupil lautnya beralih ke tubuhnya sendiri, ia telanjang bulat_!_ refleks saja ia kembali menarik selimutnya. Sungguh, ia tidak mau ingat-ingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam kenapa ia sampai telanjang bulat begini. Tidak sampai Inaho yang berkata hal memalukan seperti,

"Apa masih sakit? kenapa kau enggan beranjak?" urat siku-siku muncul di dahi Slaine, bukan hanya Inaho yang mengucap kalimat sakral dengan raut datar tapi karenanya ia pun jadi teringat aktifitas hina semalaman. _Sialan._

"Jika masih sakit pun itu semua salahmu ya!" jari telunjuk Slaine menuding Inaho, sedang sang tersangka sendiri hanya mengesah—maklum—pada sifat Slaine yang terkadang, cewek-ish banget itu.

Inaho beranjak dari ranjang mereka, berjalan ke sisi Slaine. Kedua tangannya direntangkan, "Iya iya salahku. sini ku bantu jalan, atau mau ku gendong saja?" pasalnya Inaho mengucapkan hal memalukan itu (masih) dengan raut muka datarnya. Bagaimana Slaine tidak tambah merajuk coba? ia benar-benar sudah lelah, pada mimik muka kekasihnya yang tak pernah berubah. Bahkan saat mereka bercinta dan sampai _klimaksnya_, raut muka Inaho sama datarnya, hanya sedikit bumbu seringai setelah keluar. Tapi tetap saja tak akan terlihat kalau tak dilihat baik-baik.

"Senyum dikit dong." mengesah, lagi, Inaho menarik kedua sudut bibirnya berusaha membentuk senyum untuk sang kekasih.

Slaine ikut tersenyum, sedikit kasihan juga. Lalu ia menerima uluran tangan Inaho. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher sang kekasih.

"Nah, Tuan putri ingin ke mana?" Inaho sudah siap dengan posisi membopong Slaine ala patsuri, jika saja Slaine tidak menggigit leher Inaho dan berakibat pada dirinya sendiri yang terjembab ke ranjang akibat refleks kaget Inaho.

Ia pun kembali merajuk, "Aku ini laki-laki, _baka-orenji_! dan juga gara-gara dirimu pantatku makin perih! kalau gak kuat gendongnya ya jangan sok kuat deh!" rasa-rasanya Inaho ingin membekap mulut Slaine. Level kebawelan kekasihnya jadi meningkat ke maksimum saat di pagi hari.

Diacuhkannya ocehan cinta itu, kembali ia mengangkat tubuh Slaine. Belum puas juga, ia membekap mulut Slaine dengan dasi sekolahnya yang sempat terlihat di laci tadi. Tubuh—telanjang bulat dengan dekap dasi di mulutnya—itu di taruhnya di _bathtub_. Pikiran kotor Inaho sih sudah siap akan menyerang lagi melihat ukenya yang seksi-ish begitu. Tapi ia cukup sadar diri lah, ukenya pasti capek dong sudah di garap olehnya semalaman.

Padahal, Tadi malam ia mengajak Slaine ke rumahnya untuk belajar, walau nampak seringai bertema bajingan dengan selubungan setan, maksudnya, belajar pemerkosaan. (dalam hal ini Slaine tidak pernah mau di ajak bercinta, alasannya sih karena ia belum siap) itulah kenapa Inaho menyebut dirinya pemerkosa. Walau pada dasarnya hipokrit, karena yang dikata pemerkosaan itu malah berujung dengan Slaine yang memohon-mohon di bawahnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, kalau tidak dengan paksaan begini kapan mereka bisa mengklaim milik satu sama lain?

_Duh susah juga ya punya kekasih tsundere kronis macam Slaine Saazbaum Troyard. _Keluh kesah Inaho secara diam-diam sepanjang pagi itu.

.

**END**

* * *

**A/N: **(curhat) saya belum bisa terima karena slaine di sakiti (lagi-lagi di season 2 ini) dan saya (masih) tidak terima Asseylum mendepak mereka berdua, ah serius gemes banget liat plotnya A/Z. tikung sana tikung sini, tikung saja tikung, jika saling menikung begitu biarkan saya berimajinasi dengan dalih 'Slaine hanya untuk Inaho, begitu pun sebaliknya'

Hanya ini yang bisa saya buat untuk _orangebat_, lain kali aku buat lagi jika ada yang sependapat dengan saya? anyone? =))

**If u don't mind~**

**_review_****? and tell me~**


End file.
